The Search for Barbara
by endiahna
Summary: Xavier and Jean are trying to help Logan regain his memories.They start to resurface in his dreams in an unexpected way,also brings forth many hidden secrets,some connect him to Cap.America's disappearance,and Magneto. more inside: Will Be Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: **The search for Barbra **

**Author**: endiahna

**A/N:** A friend and I had come up with this idea months ago, but we never really worked on it. Since that friend seemingly doesn't care, I shall write it to the best of my ability. Since this is an **AU**, I will not hesitate to change things **as I see fit**. Some characters will be those similar to the comics rather than the movie verse, the some will be more like the cartoon X-Men Evolution. There will also be a lot of character deaths. I can't tell you who dies at the moment though.

**Summary: Professor X and Jean Grey are trying to help ** **Logan**** regain is memories. They start to resurface in his dreams in an unexpected way, and he may have more connections with Magneto than once thought. When captain ** **America**** goes missing, ** **Logan**** begins to fear his past truly is haunting him. With Scott's help, they go in search for him, only to be taken as prisoners by magneto's gang, but where is old bucket head? And who is this new mutant that has risked his life for them? ** **Logan**** thought his life was already complicated enough when more secrets are brought to the surface.**

* * *

**Prologue: **

Logan'sPOV (The Past)  


_We have another mission due, before this war will be over. It will be the last we will see of one another before we leave out separate ways. I can't help but be disappointed at some level. He is one of the few that can keep up with me, one of the few that will seemingly never die. At least that's what we assume, and I can help but hope._

_I haven't died yet with as many chances as of that there was. I know I'll live a while longer, and if that is when the earth goes up in flame, I want to be able to say I am not dieing alone, there's _ _Rogers__. He's here too. I don't want all of the people once have known and will know to die out before I do. It's selfish I know. _

_ We had a lot in common too, a lot more than I had first thought we would. But we could never be friends. Yeah sure we fought the good fight with one another. We always had one another's back, but we could never be more than that. I trusted too few, and even though I trust him, I can't allow myself to get closer. Yeah, we are drinking buddies when things slow down. But I could never open up to him, and I suspect h e feels the same. _

_ Maybe that's why I feel disappointed. Maybe I wanted a friend to rely on. But I don't rely on no one. I don't; want to do so, no, I can't. It's just not truly possible for me.   
_

_I look over at the tall blonde. He too is deep in thought. Can't say it's about the same things I'm thinking about. No, I'd have to be a mind reader to know so. But I bet he's thinking of ol' Barb. That's what I should have my mind centered on, but I could careless. _

I am tired of us contemplating about Barbra. We need to go ahead and get this done. As soon as she is out of our hands, the better we will all be.

**Chapter one: **

Cyclops's POV (The Present)

Jean had been busy all day it seemed wit trying to uncover missing puzzle pieces in Logan's past. I would rather she not do tat again, she had nightmares for weeks the first time she tried to read his mind. She wouldn't talk about it, but I know she had picked up some of his worse ones. Well of the ones we know of anyways.

The last time the professor and her tried to pick through his mind, they brought forth something that we hadn't thought was there. Of course Logan might have known on some subconscious level, Jean ad said to me later, but he wasn't truly aware of it. No, not until they brought it out. The beast hidden within him.

He ad terrorized the whole school, and went on a rampage. The beast felt cornered, hurt. It was only natural for him to fight back. What he thought he was fighting I wouldn't ever know. We do know he had killed without a second thought.

That is the reason for this session. They had caged the beast back up weeks ago, but they wanted to know what brought it forth. I didn't think Logan would do this freely, but maybe wanted to know too.

I am not so sure I trust him any more than I have before, but I can understand, to a degree, why he acts the way he acts. I probably would act the same. He's so untrusting and vile, but hell I'd probably be even worse than he is now that I think of it. His past has made him hard, but I haven't seen nor done anything near as horrific as he has. If I did, it'd probably break me. He is a lot stronger than me for this reason, not that'd I'd ever mention that to him.

I do know I wouldn't want to be made into a man like him, who would? I'm sure even he wishes he was different. Or dead. I wish he was dead too sometimes, but I have to keep tat to myself. Jean would wreak havoc on my life until I take it back. She has a soft spot in her heart for the hairy brute.

But I can't help it; he brings out the worse in me. Or maybe everyone is like Logan, and everyone has a hidden beast; maybe these dark thoughts of mine are just a fraction of what mine is.

I shake my head and clamber out of bed and take a stroll down the halls. She still isn't back yet and it is past midnight, more than likely the three of them are still in the professor's office.

I can't sleep until I know everything will be okay.

* * *

**Another A/N: Yeah,I know the prologue is a little odd. It's like a flash back/dream/memory thing going on. Tell me what you think, and what changes I should make, to of course make this better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier that day: **(The Present) 8:45 am

**Dr. Jean Grey's POV **

Logan sauntered into Professor Xavier's office a tad bit late. I don't blame him though. He has had enough people inside of his mind to last him a life time, however long that is.

Not to mention what happened last time we, Charles and I, decided to poke around inside his head.

"Now, Logan, lie down upon the sofa." I instructed him

"Only if you join me Jeannie." He said giving his famous eyebrow raising smirk.

But he complied after a slight hesitant moment, which I pretended to not notice. Save his pride and all.

We decide it was best to do this outside of the medical lab because of his past. We have a hunch that was the cause for his confusion when we last chose to do this. He woke out of his meditation like state, only to be the feral wolverine. The wolverine none of us knew existed really. Charles was not as surprised as I was. Perhaps he was almost expecting something, even if he didn't know exactly what.

It took days to bring Logan back from the dark recesses of his mind. In the mean time we had to restrain him, but we weren't prepared to do so. Charles had to call in an old friend for a favour, and as much as I hate Magneto, I was grateful. Logan on the other hand seemed to go berserk when he caught his sent.

We are more prepared now. We have had a cell designed just for him. Adamantium (I am still not sure on the spelling) bars surrounding bars made from a force field much like Scott's optic blasts. He would have no way of escaping, unless he pulled a Houdini on us. Which I highly doubt he could, especially in a feral state of mind. But I wouldn't put it passed him to try.

**Xavier's POV**

Professor Xavier wheeled up to the two a second later, having just got off the phone. He had just received some disturbing news about America's favourite superhero. Captain America had gone missing over nine days ago, he would need to use cerebro to track him down if possible. Of course captain America was not a mutant, so it would be a harder to track his brain waves, seeing as how the machine really was made to follow mutant brain waves.

Jean we may need to postpone this, I have an urgent matter to attend to.

Jean looked disappointed, and of course she was. This was helping her learn. Besides she was curious to see what lurked inside the hairy man's head, he knew she was. But that could cause more problems than necessary.

Professor, let me do this then. I know I can.

**Logan's POV**

Logan became aware that the other two were conversing telepathically after a moment, and began to grow uncomfortable. He didn't like any one to discuss him, when he couldn't know what they were saying especially when it was about them delving deep into his head.

It became apparent that nothing was going to happen, so he sat up and looked at the two.

"So, as much as this has been refreshing, seeing as you two are done, I am out of here."

This brought the others out of their private conversation. He should have kept his mouth shut and just snuck off.

**same night: **11:55 PM

Logan plopped down upon his bed after a grueling day of sitting in the Professor's office, having his head examined like an open book. Both were disappointed when they uncovered not a single thing. Then to add more ad news on top of that, Charles had explained to them that he had tried to reach out to captain America countless times that day with the use of cerebro, with no luck.

Charles had looked at Logan when he said the name Steve Rogers, perhaps to see if he got any response. No such luck, the brawny man pretended to not acknowledge it. Of course he filed the info away inside his head for future use perhaps. He could never know what would be useful. Yet he figured it was, given the significant look the old man had given him. He knew it had to mean something.

After contemplating the day's events, he settled down into a restless sleep.

This time he didn't dream of the usual pain he had once suffered through. This would later e a surprise to him, once he woke up and thought about it, that was.

Scott had just reached the third floor when he heard a loud thud. He checked his watch and sighed. 12:15AM. Sounded like Logan was dreaming again. He wasn't about to head his way, not after what had happened to rouge. No he was content to just walk the other way. Besides, Logan being in his room meant that lean would be getting to bed soon.

As he turned to head back down the stairs he heard a muffled voice. He sighed tiredly. Logan was the only one on this floor. Had been since he moved into the school fulltime. His nightmares had away of waking people up. The children needed their sleep, and it also helped that he needed his space.

Scott walked back to his doorway and stopped. Usually he wasn't so nosey, but he had to know if jean was in there too. Of course he trusted his fiancé, but it was the wolverine he didn't.

"I'm tellin' ya, I'm sick and tired of discussing this yeah, sure we have to find her…."

Interesting….

Scott knocked on his door, figuring Logan probably already had caught his scent. Might as well not pretend to be sneaking around any longer.

When he received no answer, he opened the door slightly. Then all of the way when he caught the sight of Logan. He was propped up against the side of the bed clad only in pajama bottoms. And it looked as if he was conversing with himself.

"I'm tired of all of this too! Don't think I'm not...fine, I'm goin to grab a beer join me if you want."

Scott summers almost laughed aloud at Logan's odd behaviour, but he was spotted when he stood up from the bed.

Logan walked over to him and glared at him. Scott looked him in the face and took notice his eyes were indeed open, yet they held a glazed over look.

"Steve, you comin'or not?" he sniffed at him and frowned "If I didn't know any better I would have to say your not Steve."

Of course now Scott himself was confused. "Uh, Logan that would be because I'm not."

"Hmmmp, well fine. I'll head on out then. Be back in an hour. Sit here and rot for all care. You think you're the leader of this mission and all, but I hate to tell ya.,we work as a team…never cared for that word myself, but it's true. I'm not gonna take any orders from you, Bub. If we loose Barbra, it'll be on your head. I have a lead we can follow…"

Scott snapped his fingers in front of Logan's eyes and at the same time brought his other hand to his visor. Better safe than sorry, he didn't want Logan to wake up like he usually did. Not with him right there.

"Logan, I don't know what your talking about, your asleep. You need to wakeup."

* * *

**a/n**: I actually know where this is going, since my friend and I made an outline for this story. My other stories are less planned out. Tell me what you think. Any ideas? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: **The search for Barbra chapter 3**

**A/N** Thanks Twilightstorm1993 and RogueOnFire for your reviews.

* * *

"Logan, I don't know what you're talking about, you're asleep. You need to wakeup."

"Steve..." Logan gasped aloud in pain, one hand reaching out to steady his now shaking legs; the other hand was firmly planted to the side of his head. "Steve... what's going..."

"Logan wake up!" Scott urged him with a clam voice that did not betray the uneasiness he was feeling inside.

Logan grabbed a hold of Scott's arm bringing him right to his face, sniffing loudly inhaling his scent.

"Ste..Ste..." he roughly shook his head as to clear it. "Scott?" he asked bewildered dropping the other man's arm, collapsing back into the wall.

"Scott what are you doing in my room?"

The man in question took his hand off his visor and cleared his throat a little uncertain. "You recognize me now?"

Logan nodded but he still held the bewildered look upon his face. "Not many people wear goggles like you Scooter, besides not two people smell the exact same. Much like fingerprints I suppose." He stood a little straighter on unsteady feet, "Why?" he asked in an almost after thought.

He stumbled to his bed in the corner and took notice that the sheets were in disarray but not in shreds, and on top of that they were on the floor slightly covering up a knocked over lamp.

Scott gave him a testy look for the goggle comment, it was a visor, and for the hated nickname. "You called me Steve, and not only that, but I think for a moment you believed that was who I was. You were sleep walking and talking around the room. Is this some new occurrence, its not everyday the Wolverine doesn't wake up screaming."

_Steve…_ "Steve..." Why did that name sound so familiar to his tongue?

"Not only that, you were talking to this Steve fellow before I even walked in. its curious that when I did so you shifted the conversation to me as if I had always been in here. Do I look much like this Steve?"

Logan ran a hand through his pointed hair and grimaced.

_How did he confuse ol' one eye with some one else, even while asleep his sense were attuned to their surroundings, unless he was in a nightmare._

The only reason for this new occurrence that he could think of was Jean had unlocked some memories. It was the only thing that made sense. He never dreamt of anything but his little known past. This time however his mind must have been recovering a past he could only speculate about, and he was reliving it through the dreams, literally it seems.

**Scott Summers and his pondering next afternoon**

I left him alone after a few more moments of his silence. He didn't even acknowledge me leaving the room. I didn't care. I had to get out of there. It was beyond awkward. Who could have imagined the big bed Wolverine slept walked? No one, we always assume he would just keep reliving his nightmarish past. He seemed so confuse I didn't know what to do with myself. I figured jean could be of help, but he had already dealt with his privacy mangled with today.

I hadn't had nightmares myself since I was a teen, I don't really dream at all for that matter. But when I do I can't even dream in normal colour, all I see is a ruby tint. Even in my dreams I can't escape my disability of my mutant ability. I wonder what shade he dreams in.

When I reached my bedroom, I found jean already back. She had this tight look upon her face. Hell, I didn't want to suffer through someone else's living dreams again.

So instead of asking her if she had found anything out from her exploration of Hairy's mind, I laid down upon the bed and feigned deep tiredness. I could only hope that she too wouldn't be dreaming, if I wouldn't get any sleep.

When I awoke at six, I was rather relieved to say the least. It didn't look like jean had dreamt of Logan that night, or his memories, which ever. It's not a very pleasant thought to know your fiancé dreams of other men, though not her fault…I hope. Guess it's just my insecurities leaking through.

I cleared my mind of such thoughts when the very said man I had been thinking about walked through my office door.

He had a reluctant look upon his face, as if he really didn't want to be seen with the likes of me.

I was surprised he didn't say anything snarky but got straight to the point. And even more surprised at what he had to say.

"Scott, I need your help."

_Ah, that would be the cause of his reluctance… wait did he just say he needed help?_

_He never asks for it, let alone states it for a fact._

"What?" I had to make sure I hadn't heard wrong, how embarrassing it would be for both of us had I did so.

"You heard me, I'm not about to repeat it."

'_Okay, he was back to normal. For a moment I thought jean really did screw him up even more, not including that weird experience last night.'_

"Look it is about what happened last night." He added a little odd look on his face.

'_Had I said my thoughts aloud?'_

"Yes, I'm no telepath." He stated harshly. "And who you callin' screwy? You talkin' to yourself isn't it a sign of insanity?"

'_Oh great, I must be going insane. To be having a conversation with Logan, which we never do, for longer than two minutes with out either of us trying to fist fight.'_

"Wouldn't need to use my fist per say, just my claws…now are you going to help or not?"

'_I really need stop thinking so loud, or aloud in this matter.'_

"Yes you do"

I looked sternly at the man in front of my desk. "Why should I help you?"

He gave me a sarcastic grin, " I wouldn't think you would pass up a moment to be the perfect boy scout…look I need help, and as much as I would rather ask someone else, okay Id rather not have to ask anyone for help, but anyways, I don't want anymore people knowing about this …crisis."

* * *

**a/n:** I wanted to show that Cyclops is just a stubborn as anyone else, that's why he kept thinking to himself even after he realized that he was thinking "too loudly". So far there is not much going on in the story, next chapter I hope to explain things further. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: The search for Barbra chapter 4

**Author**: endiahna

**A/N** Twighlightstorm1993 Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, they keep me motivated to continue.

* * *

Logan gives Scott a little information on what he had been dreaming about, without indulging on how he knows and exactly everything he may know. This irks Scott a little, but pressing matters come at hand. 

_Skimming the surface, that's what she said she was doing. My mind has so many black holes so to speak, that it would be hard to do other wise. But they brought something out. Certain memories keep leaking forth, and I can't help but wish for them to go back in now that I have seen them. _

_Now I have to try and solve a mystery my own mind is the cause for, or somewhat anyways. I had to enlist the help of the Boy Scout…how desperate I must be. I mean, he's not so bad, but he is a prick when it all comes down to it._

Logan let his mind wander while Scott gave him a blank stare. He had just got done explaining what little he knew about his dream. Took him several hours to decipher what he could remember, well when it rushed back to him.

Finally after several long moments Scott spoke up, "So you're trying to tell me you were a soldier during World War Two?" his voice sounded incredulous, "and you know the identity of the great Captain America?"

Logan snorted, "Well yeah, I admit that it sounds unlikely, but its true. Chuck confirmed it months ago, before I even got theses damn memories flashing through my head."

"And Captain America?"

"I told ya I did, didn't I? And besides, now I'm not the only one. I shared that bit of information with you last night unintentionally."

"Steve?"

Logan didn't even bother with words; he nodded and began packing his lone bag.

"And Barbra is a danger to the world? Who exactly is this Barbra?"

Logan glanced up fro his task, "Not who but a what, and yes if Barbra is found by the wrong people there will be a lot of people dead."

Scott fidgeted uncharacteristically, "Where are you going?"

He took notice that Logan had not really answered the question on who Barbra was, or what she was in this case. He was confused, but realized if the man was leaving then he wouldn't get anything else out of him.

Before Logan even got a chance he heard someone step up to his door. He could even smell who it was that came to disturb him, but what prompted him to yank open the door was what else he smelt.

Jubilee was a little taken aback when the door was flung open, with one hand raised to knock and the other quickly dropping a wrapped package. She let out aloud yelp and stepped back quickly.

The hairy man stood before her not even looking in her direction, instead his focus was on the box on the floor he scooped it up, gave her a curt nod, and disappeared back into his room. And she being who she was, stepped closer to the door. She had thought she heard Mr. Summers' voice within before the door had opened and frightened her voiceless.

Not many people could do that to her, but she wasn't terribly surprised the wolverine could, and did. He could frighten almost anyone.

"What is in the box?" she heard the calm voice of their fearless leader.

The other man either said something so quietly that she didn't hear it, or he knew sign language, because the next thing she knew the door was flung open again, and Mr. Summers stood before her.

He had a strange look upon his face, but she could tell he was disappointed in her. Jubilee quickly scampered down the hall to leave the two men be, but not without a smile upon her face. This was a cause for some juicy gossip.

As he closed the door, he turned back to Logan. The box now lay open upon the man's bed. Its contents spilled out. Logan wore a blank look, but his hands shook slightly as he picked up something that looked a lot like blue spandex.

Scott took a few steps closer but halted when he heard a low growl emanating through the room. Logan looked at him; his eyes had darkened with rage. He only hoped it wasn't directed towards him.

"They've got him…the one man that could help, they got him."

* * *

a/n: Let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: **The search for Barbra chapter 5**

**Author**: endiahna

**A/N** Thanks RogueOnFire for your great reviews. I appreciate them.

also, didn't say this before, but italics are thoughts, memories, or dreams.

When italic as thoughts, it will be when not established as whose POV it is. Such as below, when it changes to Scott's POV but I will not italic his thoughts. Make much sense? Probably not, but I tried.

Also, again nothing much is happening. The two of them are about to embark on a mission.

let me know what you think by reviewing.

* * *

_They Had Him!_

_It was his scent I had smelt coming from behind the door, it grew stronger when I took the box into my hands. I was afraid of what I would find. I sighed in small relief when I only found a piece o blue cloth. Spandex perhaps, but I knew or sure it was a part of his uniform. I could even smell his sweat emanating from it, and a hint of blood. _

_Cyclops gave me an odd look, probably thought I was some perverted freak, as he saw me take a sniff o the fabric. But I had smelt something else._

"What are you doing Logan? Who has who?"

"Sabertooth…" _I should have expected this, if something ever happens he was always involved._

Scott gulped slightly, "That's…that's Sabertooth's?"

Logan shook his head bitterly, and scrunched up the cloth into his hand.

"No, it's Steve's! It's Steve's and Victor Creed's scent is all over it."

_That meant if Sabertooth had come in contact with Steve Rogers, then Magneto had also. He was just a henchman after all, magnetos henchman to be exact. He was the cause or his disappearance._

_They had him, and he was going to kill them._

**Scott POV**

When he spoke Sabertooth's name aloud, I couldn't help but be startled. To make it worse, it seems that he was not only missing but kidnapped, hero-napped, or whatever one would call this situation.

Charles had informed me of Captain America's disappearance earlier today. He must have done the same or Logan, which would explain the bag he was packing just ten minutes ago.

Now we have an idea on where to look.

"It's probably a trap." I stated which that was obvious.

He looked over at me incredulously, "That is exactly what it is… you up or it?"

"I really think we should include the others," he gave me a sharp look, "or at least tell the Professor." I added quickly. I doubted that would be taken over well either.

It wasn't.

"No, no one else needs to know. If you hadn't had known about any of this to begin with, I'd just be going by myself. And I still will if you're not with me."

'_Well, no matter how much I despise the guy sometimes, I didn't want him running off to certain death without any back up, especially when I could do something about it. Maybe I am too much of a boy scout after all.'_

"Okay then, let's get going" he stated while quickly zipping up his bag.

I must have had spoken my thoughts aloud again.I really need to stop doing that.

"Where are we going? Do we even know where they are?"

He looked at me for one long minute; I am not sure what he was thinking. Not sure if I really want to know.

"They will let us know…eventually."

I snorted, but didn't say anything to contradict.

"Is it only a coincidence that you had this dream about Steve, then come to find out they have something o do with his disappearance?"

There was that sharp look again, "don't call him Steve; you don't know him well enough. And no, I don't believe in coincidences."

"Okay, okay, Captain America, I got it. … Do think it was a telepathic suggestion?"

He quickly shook his head, "Not many want to get up in my head, but I think it was accidental on jeans part .of course when chuck told me about Captain America's disappearance, he looked like he was trying to get a reaction out o me. Now I know why."

**LOGAN'S POV**

We decided it would be best to leave after twelve, when all the kids were supposed to be in bed. Which was a good idea, I didn't want to bump into any more people than I had too.

He kept his word and punctuality; he was at my door at twelve on the dot.

We had to stop by his office so he could grab another change of clothes, probably some kind of suit. Then the lockers, where he insisted we where our uniforms. Had to give it to the boy, he knew how to sneak around. Doubt he'd ever use it to get into true mischief though.

I am surprised he even agreed to come with me on this, as much as we hated each other. Well, not as much as hate anymore, our hard feelings have mellowed out a bit.

As we boarded the jet I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I hope our landing is better this time."

If looks could kill, well; I'd be dead ten times over. "Hardy har har"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: **The search for Barbra chapter 6 (****not much going on yet again, soon it will pick up though)**

**Author**: endiahna

**A/N** Thanks **RogueOnFire **and **Twilightstorm1993 **for your reviews. I have a little more time on my hands now so I will be posting more often, I hope.

the interlude thing is something I am trying out, I am not sure if I got the three characters right and if one can tell who they are.

**let me know what you think by reviewing.** And how I can make things better, the interlude thing is like confusing I think a bit. Hey, the whole thing is a little odd. I had started this a little ways back, but just now finished this chapter. **I am not completely happy with it, but it introduces new characters that are important. I may eventually get done to fixing it up a bit**.

* * *

They had been in the air for almost half an hour, a nice quiet half hour. Before it was destroyed. Scott was still curious, and he hated the feeling of not knowing what they were up against. He also hated awkward silences.

"How are you supposed to track them down if you're up in the air?" _He had to use his nose didn't he?_

Logan on the other hand was content with the silence, and he didn't think it was awkward at all.

Logan looked over at the younger man with tired eyes; it seemed he was worn out. Scott couldn't really tell, perhaps he was just bored.

"I said they would let us know. I can tell ya you headin' in the right direction as far as I know but after that I know as much as you do."

_Did he mention that? Man, he was sleep deprived. He couldn't remember much about the before conversation. Except for the bit about Steve Rogers. Maybe he should let Logan pilot the jet._

"We're heading to Canada."

"Exactly"

Scott looked at him with exasperation, "How do you know it is Canada where we should be looking?"

_No, he'd just put it on autopilot. He had never seen Logan fly the machine, though he had once claimed he could. But yeah, he claimed a lot of things. _

_He didn't want to chance it, or his life for that matter._

Logan snorted, "Where does all of this mess happen when it involves me? Canada. I don't think the would automatically change things up a bit just cause we need a change of scenery." He turned his head back around and closed his eyes.

For a moment Scott thought he was through, but no.

"Just leave it to me one eye."

_He just had to throw that in didn't he? He didn't call him Wolvie did he? No!_

**Somewhere at the edge**

** of Canada, or close to it.   
**

"He thinks the where abouts of his real father is in Germany, he left two days ago. He won't be here to cause any problems creed."

The blonde hair in question snorted a laugh. "Well be thankful for that. Wasn't too much longer that I could put up with his high and mighty self. If he wasn't your son, I'd have already sliced his neck along time ago."

Another voice came out from around the shadows.

"Ha, he woudn't be roun if he wasn't. do ya think magpie woud have offerd him sanctuary? No. he gits on everyone's las nerves."

"Ah shut up, your voice gets on my nerves…so we go with the plan? "The woman took a menacing step closer to them both. Yeah, her blue son got on her nerves quite a bit, but he was her son.

"Hey hey hey, don git all huffy about it. We'd just tellin' tha truth thas all. Deep down you probly feel tha same as we do. All he does is pray an pray. He don talk to no one." The man without seemingly any skills for the English language paused there for a moment with a laugh. "But I have to admit, he do tell the best stories from time ta time."

_In actuality, he really didn't find the blue catholic all that annoying; he seemed to be the only sane one there. He was also his source to the outside world. He hadn't seen civilization in months since his captivity. Now all he saw were Mr. tall and hairy and Mrs. Blue and naked. Any other time he'd been fine with hanging around a naked woman for months, but she got on his nerves. In actuality it seemed it was her that thought she was better than everyone else, not her son._

_Now the blue man was gone and he was stuck with those two bumpkins._

* * *

A/N: I hope to explain these characters a little bit more, let me know if they aren't easily recognizable. I will try to make the chapters more presentable. I am experimenting a little bit. 


End file.
